


Welcome Back

by Drag0nWr1tes



Series: Baby O'Conner [3]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alpha Dominic Toretto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not a Cop Brian O'Conner, Omega Brian O'Conner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nWr1tes/pseuds/Drag0nWr1tes
Summary: Dom returns home. Its not how he expected.





	Welcome Back

Dom stared down at the gathered group below his perch on the hill. A black casket being lowered into a six-foot-deep ditch. 

God, he’d  _ never _ wanted this. He’d gotten everything set up, new identities, a house, jobs, everything they could need. His plan was to bring everyone with him to Rio where Vince was living with his mate, Rosa. Mia would have loved to work at the little clinic there helping those that couldn’t afford to go to a proper doctor, Letty would have enjoyed helping him and Vince build up a new garage, and Brian...God, Brian would have loved the beaches. He would have delighted in taking Jack to the beach and teaching him to swim.

Now it was all ruined. Now he was standing on top of a hill watching while a coffin was lowered into the ground.

As the funeral came to a close, he turned and made his way back to his house. He needed to get there before the FBI did. They had to know he would come back for the funeral and were probably watching everyone, especially Mia.

As he drove, he thought about his last few days in Baja. He’d been settling the last of his affairs there and was working on his Plymouth when he’d gotten the call. He’d expected it to be Brian calling after he’d left Letty tracked him down and Brian regularly called him, after he’d gotten over being so pissed off, but it wasn’t. It was Mia crying so hard that he hadn’t been able to understand her at first, once he’d finally been able to decipher what she’d been trying to say he’d gotten in his car and was on his way back to California.

Dom parked a few houses down from his own and the went through the back ways to get into the house. He smiled a bit at the mess that had been left behind. Jack’s toys were strewn all across the living room and the kitchen sink still had a few dishes in it. They must have left in a rush that morning and not been able to clean up.

The reason why they’d been in a rush that morning had the fond smile dropping off his face.

He’d really messed up this time.

* * * * *

They didn’t get home until late at night. Mia went into the kitchen to finish cleaning the dishes that she’d left there that morning. She didn’t want to leave them overnight and have to deal with it in the morning.

She sensed someone behind her and spun around with one of the dirty knives in her hands. When her eyes settled on her brother she dropped it and practically lunged into his arms. “Dom!” she cried. Then she backed up and slapped him across the face. “You utter bastard.”

Dom took the slap and her wards. He knew he deserved them. “I’m sorry. I know it’s not enough but it’s all I have.”

Mia’s eyes filled with tears and she hugged him again. “I’m so sorry. I tried to talk him out of it, so did Letty, but he wanted you to come home. We all did. Brian… he’s so stubborn.”

Dom held his sister tighter. “I know,” he said. “What happened? I didn’t even know he was helping Bilkins.”

“He wasn’t, well at first he was, but one of Bilkins superiors caught wind of what that bastard was trying to do and he took Brian off his payroll.”

“What do you mean?”

“Bilkins lied,” Letty said. She’d come into the room and was standing in the doorway as she watched her mate hold onto her brother. “He sent Brian back to Miami to take out some drug lord named Carter Verone. Brian got Rome to help him and they got him arrested. Bilkins lied though, he kept sending Brian into dangerous jobs all the while promising Brian he’d clear your name completely.”

“Then some guy named Penning stepped in,” Mia said. She’d made her way over to Letty who wrapped her arms around her mate. “He apparently found out what Bilkins was doing and got him demoted. Penning wrote out a deal for Brian, bring in a man named Braga alive and he’d clear the entire team, Vince included. It was signed by a judge so we know for a fact it was legit this time.”

Dom scowled and turned away from the two women and looked out the window. Brian had gone back to the very man that had put taken Jack from in the first place to bring him home. This wasn’t what he’d wanted. This wasn’t what he’d planned to have happen.

He should have taken Brian with him when he left in the first place.

“Where’s Jack?” he asked.

“I just put him down,” Letty said. “He’s been crying all day.”

Dom nodded and then made his way upstairs. He stood in the doorway to Jack’s room, the boy had turned three a month ago. Dom hadn’t been able to be there for his birthday and he still felt guilty over it. Phone calls were never enough. Now he felt even guiltier, he’d taken Jack’s mother from him now.

The little boy stirred and woke up suddenly, he must have sensed Dom being in the room with him. His blue eyes, so much like Brian’s had been, blinked up at him as they filled with tears. “Dada!” he cried and reached for him.

Dom’s heart broke as he heard the little boys tears and he immediately picked his son up. “Shh… I’m here buddy. I’m here.”

“Mama gone! Want Mama!” he cried.

Dom’s own eyes stung as he heard the little boy’s cries for his mother. “I know. I want him too.” He sat down on the bed with Jack held tightly in his arms. Jack’s sobbing broke his heart and Dom didn’t even try holding back his tears.

Braga would pay for taking the mother of his child away from him.

* * * * *

Mia tried to talk him out of going after Braga. She said that Jack needed him to stay safe but he had to do this, he had to go after the one that had taken his mate from him.

He looked down at Jack as he played quietly with the toy Skyline, Brian’s favorite kind of car, Rome had given him. He, Tej, and Suki had stayed for a few days but were now going back to Miami. Rome had punched Dom for leaving Brian the way he had and the alpha knew he deserved it. Hell, he deserved much more than that.

After he’d put Jack to bed, he convinced Letty to take him to where Brian had been killed. The other alpha had been hesitant but she eventually caved and did as he asked.

When they got to the spot, Dom could see the marks on the ground where the Skyline had totaled. The scratches and burn marks told the story of how his mate had died.

* * * * *

_ Brian pushed his car to go as fast as it could. He’d already used up his NOS just to get to the location Gisele had sent him, now he was regretting it. Dom had always told him to save the spread for when he really needed it. _

_ Fenix hit the back of his car and he jerked forward, his head hitting the steering wheel. _

_ He just wanted to get back to his son. That’s all he wanted. He shouldn’t have agreed to do this for Penning. _

_ Fenix slammed into his car again and Brian lost control. In a flash, the car was tumbling and rolling down the road before finally coming to a stop. _

_ Brian shoved the broken door open and released his seatbelt. As he dropped down to the ground he grunted in pain as his shoulders hit the ruined roof of his car. He groaned and tried to drag himself out but then he saw him. _

_ Fenix was staring right at him with his gun drawn. _

_ “Please,” Brian whispered through his pain. “I have a son. Let me go home to him.” _

_ The alpha seemed to pause for a second and Brian allowed himself a moment to hope that he would be spared. _

Bang.

* * * * *

Dom stared at the road, his heart in his throat. From what Letty had told him Brian’s body had been burned to a crisp in the crash.

Brian had needed to be identified by his dental records.

He should have brought Brian with him. He and Jack would have loved Baja and the people there. They would have loved meeting Han, Santos and Leo, and their family. They could have already made their way to Rio by now.

Dom turned away from the road and headed back to the car. “How did he get into the race?” he asked.

“I’m not sure,” Letty said. She started the engine and went back to DT’s. Dom had decided staying there would be for the best since the FBI was probably watching the house. It also allowed him to see Jack as much as he could since Mia always brought him with her to work. “Brian wouldn’t talk about it, he said he didn’t want to risk us getting pulled into it as well.” Her hands tightened on her steering wheel. “I should have insisted. If I’d gone with him, maybe he’d be alive now.”

“Don’t you blame yourself,” Dom said. “Brian’s always been stubborn. He wouldn’t have let you help him.”

She smiled ruefully and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. “Then you can’t blame yourself either.” she said.

Dom didn’t say anything, he just stared out the windshield as they drove on.

* * * * *

It should have been harder than it was to find out who had the Grand Torino but it wasn’t. In fact it felt too fucking easy. Fenix was a bastard with too much ego to him and Dom would enjoy killing the cocky alpha.

Still, he knew he had to get to Braga to be satisfied. The man was the reason that Brian was dead in the first place. Fenix was the gun that Braga used.

Gisele, a beautiful and deadly omega, was a major help. She was looking for a way out and she knew that Dom could offer that to her.

So they worked together.

After the drive through the tunnels, she told him that Braga had ordered all the drivers to be killed, like he had when Brian ran the races, so Dom was prepared for anything with this man.

Mia hadn’t been too happy with him when he got shot and neither had Letty. While they were arguing, Mia got a phone call from someone in the FBI.

“No, he’s not here, how many times do I have to tell you that?” she growled into the phone. At Dom’s prompting, she’d put the phone on speaker so he could hear what was going on as well.

“Look, you’re place is bugged Ms. Toretto.” the woman said. When Mia didn’t say anything she continued. “I’m not calling it in or anything, I swear. I just need to talk to your brother. Brian… Brian was a friend of mine and I want his killers caught as much as you do.”

Mia looked at her brother and mate, not really knowing where to go from there. “How can I trust you?” Mia asked.

“I’ll meet you, wherever you want and I’ll come alone. Please, I know your brother took the drugs Braga wants and I have some information that Brian gave me before they killed him.”

The three looked at one another before Dom nodded to his sister.

“Alright, twenty minutes, I’ll text you the address. Will this number work?”

The woman let out a relieved breath. “Yes, this is fine. I-I’m leaving my office now.”

After the line went dead they were all quiet for a minute before Letty looked at Dom. “Are you sure about this? You could go to jail, and then Braga and Fenix will get away with killing Brian.”

“She sounded sincere to me,” Mia said. “Brian said that other than Penning there was another agent in that he liked, I think this might be her.”

“It’s the only chance we have right now,” Dom said.

Letty didn’t seem happy but she knew there was nothing she could. They didn’t have much of another choice in the matter. Whether or not this was a trap, Dom would take the chance it meant that he could get Braga and Fenix.

* * * * *

Dom watched as the black SUV pulled up to the train tracks. Before Dom had run, he and Brian had raced alongside them a few times. The last time they had, Dom had almost been hit by an oncoming train. They hadn’t raced there again after that. But Dom could still hear Brian’s laughter here.

It had become their place.

The woman that stepped out of the car smelled like a beta. Dom stood back with Letty as they watched her approach them, Mia was back at the house since neither alpha wanted her to be in danger in case this did turn out to be a sting.

“Dominic Toretto,” the woman said. “I’m Special Agent Sophie Trinh.”

“You said you wanted to help, why?” Dom asked.

“Brian was my friend,” she said. “We knew each other in the police academy and started a beat together, then he went into undercover work and I went into Vice.” She smiled a bit as she told them that. “What I found out what Bilkins was doing I knew I had to help so I may have slipped the file to Penning.”

“You’re the one that got Brian to do the job for Braga?” Letty asked. She could feel the tension radiating off of Dom.

She swallowed and nodded. “Yes, I thought Penning was just going to put the deal that Bilkins through the system like what should have been done in the first place but then the Braga case came to light. The people above Penning sent back the order that they wanted Brian to go undercover since they thought a street racer would have a better chance than an agent would. I think… I think that Bilkins had something to do with it. He’s had friends in high places since he started and I think he got a little sour when it looked like Brian was finally getting you and Vince in the free and clear.”

Dom growled. “I should have taken him and Jack with me.”

“He knew why you didn’t,” Trinh said. “He never blamed you and he understood why. All he wanted was for you to be able to come home.”

Dom’s hands clenched into fists as he glared down at the train tracks. If he closed his eyes he knew he would be able to see Brian racing along in his Supra.

“You said you had information for us,” Letty said.

“It’s nothing concrete but Brian had a theory about Braga,” she said. “He thought that Campos wasn’t the second-in-command.”

“What do you mean?” Dom asked.

“He thought that Braga and Campos were one and the same.”

Dom and Letty looked at one another and then back at the FBI agent. “Did he get any proof?”

“Kind of. He got me a couple of shot glasses from the Braga’s club and we know for a fact that one of them belongs to Campus and we suspect that the others belong to Braga. The results are taking much longer than I suspected that they would.”

Dom thought it over, he knew there had been something up with the man. “I have no plans to bring Braga or Fenix in alive.”

Trinh’s eyes widened. “You can’t kill Braga!”

“And why not?” Dom asked, there was a growl to his voice as he thought about the chance of not being able to avenge the death of his omega. “He killed my mate.”

“Brian was trying to get you off for the truck hijackings!” the beta all but screamed. “The deal is only valid if we get Braga alive. Penning knows you’re going after him but he also had a soft spot for Brian. If you can get us, Braga,  _ alive _ then you have a shot at a clear record.” She took a deep breath to calm herself down. “Brian wanted you to come home. He wanted Jack to have his father in his life again, don’t throw away everything that he was trying to do.”

The growl in Dom’s throat died down as he thought of his son. He never wanted to put him in danger and the thought of leaving him alone again made the alpha sick. He looked back at Trinh. “I can’t promise that I won’t kill him, but I can promise that I will try to bring him in alive. Fenix though… Fenix is going to die.”

The Asian woman nodded. “I won’t stand in your way of that, just… just be careful Toretto. Brian wouldn’t want you getting hurt.”

* * * * *

Something Brian had apparently done before he died was see a lawyer. After he and Dom had officially mated Jack was Dom’s son in the legal sense just as much as the familial sense. Brian had gone back to that same lawyer that helped him before to have his will state that should something to happen to Brian and Dom then Mia Toretto and Letty Ortiz would become Jack’s legal guardians.

Dom had known that Brian had wanted to get legal papers to make it official but they hadn’t had the chance before shit had hit the fan. Mia and Letty hadn’t known until the day a lawyer had come to them and told them that they were now the legal guardians of Jack O’Conner-Toretto.

Dom was so glad that Brian had thought of all that otherwise Bilkins or someone may have tried to take Jack away and put him with strangers again.

Now, he was even more grateful to that decision since he knew that he was either going to die or go to jail after this. Dom knew he wasn’t going to get to go free after this, he was either going to end up going back to Lompoc or in a grave. He was tired of running and he wouldn’t anymore. As much as he didn’t want to watch Jack grow up while sitting behind bars he’d rather have this all be over.

Letty wouldn’t let him go on his own. She took her own car and went with him to the exchange. Right away when they got there, Dom knew.

He knew that Brian’s hunch had been correct.

Campos showed up with some asshole who he tried to play off as Braga. The body language, something Brian had taught him to look out for was, was off. The guy was too submissive and he was too in tune to what Campos wanted.

Dom’s eyes hardened. His rage was even higher now as he glared at Braga and he knew Letty understood his rage.

Then all hell broke loose.

Somehow, the FBI had gotten involved and brought a raid down on the warehouse that they were meeting Fenix and Braga at. Because of it, Braga was able to get away with Fenix. As soon as he made sure that Gisele was clear he went after them.

Dom got into Brian’s Skyline and went after them.

Letty was able to get ahold of Braga and they then gave chase to Fenix.

It was in the tunnel system that Dom lost them and when he found them again, Fenix was standing over Letty with a gun.

Dom didn’t even think as he slammed the Skyline right into Fenix.

“Dom, you need to run,” Letty said as she held her arm to her chest. “Mia and I will keep Jack safe, you need to go.”

In the distance, they could hear the Police sirens as they approached. “No,” he said. “I’m not leaving this time.” He needed to face these people. He needed to see if he could have a chance as a free man and live his life with his family.

* * * * *

Dom stared at the judge. “I know that your mate had a deal in place to give you a pardon but that, unfortunately, went out the window when he died.”

Behind him, Dom could hear Mia gasp and Jack fidgeting. He wasn’t surprised though. He’d had a feeling that this was going to be what happened.

“One good deed, in a long line of bad decisions will not be enough to give you freedom. I’m sorry for the loss of your mate, Mr. Toretto, but the court must follow the law. Dominic Toretto, I sentence you to twenty-five years to life in Lompoc Penitentiary.” The banging of his gavel sounded heavily thought the court.

Dom turned around to see Mia crying and Jack squirming in her arms as he tried to get to Dom. As soon as the judge had sentenced him, Dom had heard Letty stomping out of the room. “Dada! Dada! Don’t go away! Don’t go away!” His cries broke Dom’s heart.

“It’s ok, buddy. I love you, be good for Aunt Mia,” he said. A bailiff came over to lead him away. Dom looked at Mia. “Take care of him for me.”

“Of course ” Mia whispered.

Jack’s cries followed Dom out of the room.

* * * * *

As the corrections bus drove down the highway, Dom heard the sound of four muscle cars speeding along.

The sound of his ‘70 Charger was the loudest among them all.

Dom smirked.


End file.
